Barrier (ability)
Barrier is a recurring supportive spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. An upgrade for Barrier exists in the form of Barriera. Appearances Final Fantasy II Barrier is a White Magic spell that can be cast on one or all allies. When cast on an unit, that unit gains resistance to various elements. The spell's success rate and effectiveness at reducing damage increases as it levels up. Any character can learn Barrier by having them use the Barrier Tome (Barrier Scroll in Origins). The following is a list of resistances granted by Barrier at each level in. The resistances differ for the Shld spell from the Dark Shadow Over Palakia (DSOP) version. In the original NES version, the resistance were listed backwards (for example, level one Barrier would claim to give the level eight resistance) but the effects were identical to other versions, except for a minor bug, where at level 8, the spell would not grant protection against Ice. The Emperor in the first battle is able to cast Barrier VIII. In the NES version, the spell was bugged at level 8 and did not grant protection against Ice at all. Final Fantasy VII Barrier is learned by equipping a Barrier Materia and costs 16 MP to cast. It bestows the Barrier status that halves damage for a duration, making it akin to the Protect spell. The Barrier Materia can be bought from Rocket Town for 10,000 gil. The enemies Dark Nation, Death Claw, Adamantaimai, and the boss Gorkii all use the spell against the player. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Barrier is the only defensive non-elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Barrier costs 16 MP to cast and grants the status of the same name. The Barrier Materia can be purchased from the Happy Turtle shop for 4,000 gil. Final Fantasy X-2 Barrier is the unique ability of Yuna's Floral Fallal special dressphere, learned for 20 AP, and costs 36 MP to cast. It completely nullifies all magic damage done to Yuna herself, but not to the Pistils. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Barrier is an high-rank Red Magic spell for the Red Mage that bestows the target both the Shell and Protect status effects. It costs 10 MP to cast, has a range of 3, and can be Stolen through the ability Steal: Ability. Barrier cannot be reflected. It can be learned from the Mage Masher for 300 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Barrier is an ability that bestows Protect and Shell in an area. It learned learned by the Bishop from the Pomegranate Staff for 200 AP. It costs 8 MP to cast and can target allies from three spaces away. Final Fantasy Tactics S Barrier was the ability of the Green Mage unit. The ability raised the physical and magic defense of all allies in a cross shaped area. The Final Fantasy Legend Barrier is an ability that has 5 uses and raises the party's Def by 10 in battle. Final Fantasy Legend III Barrier is an ability exclusive to Xagor, and halves all damage from all weapons except for the Mystic Swords. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Barrier spell is cast by stacking one Fire and one Clear. It affects a small area. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Barrier is unique to the Black Mage job, and can only be cast on oneself. It costs 300 AP and has a cooldown time of 60 seconds. The amount of damage nullified is equal to the caster's maximum AP, so using equipment traits to boost max AP can be useful for Black Mages. The Barrier will disappear after a set time, even if its durability hasn't been reduced to zero. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Chocobo Racing Barrier is a special ability which comes equipped on White Mage but can be used by any racer; once in effect, it will nullify the effect of any spell targeting the character, as well as a couple of other special abilities. If nothing targets the racer after its activation, it will eventually wear off. Gallery FFII NES Barrier.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Barrier PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Barrier1 All PS.png|Barrier cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Barrier All GBA.png|Barrier cast on the party in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII PSP Barrier.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Barrier All.png|Barrier cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII Barrier Status PS.png|Barrier status in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Barrier Status GBA.png|Barrier status in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Barrier Status.png|Barrier status in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFVII Barrier.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Barrier.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFX-2 Barrier.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFTA Barrier.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Barrier.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLIII Barrier.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. RoF Barrier.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Barrier Spell.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFRK Barrier.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper.